The Demonwatcher
by LitaRocker
Summary: Amy and her husband Matt find them a new house but there's something weird about it, but what.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**The house looked empty, dark, and as if it didn't want you there. All Amy wanted was sturdy roof and place were she could get away from her troubles. But the house was watching her with dead eyes, calling her name in the middle of the night with a foul breath, trying to win her love and affection. Will the house succeed in killing everyone in its way of Amy's love or will it fall in it's own demise?**

**The Hauting**

**Chapter 1**

**"Honey, I'm tired of looking at houses today, can we call it quits?"**

**"Not yet," Amy said, "there's just one more house I want you to see."**

**"Alright, but let's hurry it's getting dark."**

**"Matt, I have a feeling your going to love it."**

**They pulled up the driveway and got out to see a sort of run down-looking powder blue house that appeared to be empty. They walked to the front door, opened it, and looked on in amazement. The house, to their surprise wasn't empty at all, it was full of furniture. **

**"Amy, why is this house full of furniture?"**

**"I thought you said it was for sale."**

**"It is honey, I don't know what's going on Matt, the man I got the key from didn't say there was anything in here."**

**"Oh well Matt, let's look at the house anyway."**

**"Whatever, lets get this over with."**

**While Matt was looking upstairs, Amy wondered around downstairs. As she looked around she noticed that the house looked like the people that did live there just kind of got up and left without taking anything they owned. The thing is, the white paint on the walls were faded, and most of it had chipped off. You would figure if someone lived here they would have taken better care of the place. The house also was hot and reaked of a stench that made her feel woozy. All of a sudden she felt like she was being watched, so she turned to the staircase to see if Matt was watching her, but as did, she felt as if someone was holding her like Matt usually does, a loving way. Then she thought she heard a voice that kept calling her name, "_AMY_." She ignored it though, because she thought it was the heat and that hideous smell that was making her imagine things.**

**Matt was looking at upstairs bedroom, and he too was hot and could smell that stench. He didn't like the house so far, but he thought the house were living in now was fine enough for them.**

**Despite everything he thought, he kept looking. After a while Matt was tired of looking and figured Amy was ready to go, so he walked down the long, dark hallway to the base of the steps and as he took a step down, he felt something rush by him that almost knocked him down. He turned around and no one was there. He continued walking down the stairs to where Amy was.**

**"Amy, something about this house just doesn't feel right."**

**"Let's just get back in the car, go home, and I'll the guy about it in the morning."**

**They went home and talked, but niether of them mention what they felt or heard. Matt kept telling himself that something just wasn't right about that house, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _Oh well_, he said to himself as he kissed Amy goodnight.**

**Notes: Was Matt right, was there something weird about that house? Well, I guess you'll find out in chapter 2. I got the idea for this story from a book I'm reading. I thought the story would be cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demonwatcher**

**Chapter 2**

**The house looked a lot different in broad daylight, Vince thought. Vince McMahon was a humble man in his mid forty's with two kids Shane and Stephanie. They were 16 and 18, in that order. Linda, Vince's wife was always on top of the world and it drove him nuts. Vince did not want to sell this house because he knew that there was something in that house that would eventually try to kill them or drive them away, whatever came first. Then his phone rang:**

**_Ring, Ring_..."Hello, is Vince there?"**

**"This is he, who may I ask is this?"**

**"It's Amy, I'm calling about the house."**

**"Oh yes, the house," "How did you like it?"**

**"Well, I wanted to ask you why is it full of furniture?"**

**"That's how the people before you left it."**

**"Is there a problem with it?"**

**"No, I was just wondering."**

**"We'll be by there today about 2:00, maybe we can get a better look."**

**"Ok, see you then, bye."..._Click_**

**Vince figured since they were coming, he would go clean the place up to make it more presentable. When he finally got into the house, he started cleaning in the kitchen. As he was walking around, he could hear the sound of footsteps behind him. When he stopped, they stopped. _GET OUT_, a voice came from behind him. He knew what it was, it was that thing, that demon, along with his spirits running the house. They controlled everything that went on in there. They knew what he was doing there, he was trying to sell the house again. _GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK OR THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES_. After that Vince left the house to meet the Hardy's. He knew he couldn't go back in the house, so he needed to drive the Hardy's away any way possible. Here comes them up the drive now.**

**"Hey Vince," said Amy "Are you ready to show us the house now?"**

**"Come to think of it I don't really think you want this house, it's old and run-down."**

**"The house down the street is a whole lot better."**

**"Nonsense, we can fix it up."**

**"Can we look at the house now?"**

**"Ok, lets go."**

**They went in the house, but this time it was cold and there was no smell. Vince didn't want to go in but he knew he had to, to show them the house. He could feel numbness down his spine, it just about made him sick. Vince knew something was going to happen to him but what?**

**Notes: What will happen next? Will they buy the house? Tune in to chapter 3.**


End file.
